


Breaking Point

by lilywolf (WolfRain)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brief descriptions of domestic violence, F/F, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Scattered hints of my Spy AU if i ever re-write it., Sun the best friend and wing man as always, implied PTSD and anxiety, more of a 'charlie's angels' AU if im being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRain/pseuds/lilywolf
Summary: Everyone has a breaking point of how much mistreatment and abuse that they can take.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, past blake/adam - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. The Midnight Train

_7 PM -_

_City: Dayly and Nightly_

_Current location: Red and Yellow’s Apartment_

_Observation Camera Reg #1400032: (!)Outside movement indicated_

One night, Ruby heads home to get a head start on combing through the updated ‘inspection’ requests, but Yang was feeling like she wanted one good night before the next job, so she decided to go someplace to take it ‘easy’. Ruby asked her to keep in touch - Yang promises she will - should be home by midnight, at the latest; she calls over her shoulder.

Leaving the house and bidding her sister goodnight, she closed their apartment door and headed for the downstairs parking lots. Her blonde hair is full and long, wavy and cascading down her entire back - a leather jacket with black sleeves and yellow ‘vest’ keeping her warm. Her leather boots made loud echoes with each step as she walked along the underground parking lot - spotting her beautiful motorcycle parked nearby their neighbors car, near the pull-out gate. Pulling her keys out, she presses a button, a light flashing from her ride’s single light and places her bright helmet and aviator sunglasses on. A fun smile blossoming onto her face against her will.

She rides for a few hours, just watching city lights after city lights pass, enjoying the night ride, and the peace along with it. Something about the nightlife of the city taking her mind away from the pressure of the day; the expectations.

She stops at the Half Moon Shopping Corner - famous for its window shopping, small cafes, and Yang’s personal favorite; The Grand Star Jazz Club. It served food, Jazz, but was also a club with DJ’s or classical music - it all depended on the night. 

Yang parks on the sidewalk down the street to the club and checks in with Ruby, texting to make sure she’s still safe, and still with friends, eating dinner by now. Yang reminds her to _lock the doors_ , _don’t answer for anyone you don’t know or don’t feel safe with_ , and that she’d check-in before her curfew to say goodnight. 

Ruby annoyingly understands and tells her to _please_ enjoy herself. Satisfied, Yang grips the plastic with both hands aside her head and places her helmet on her bike, locking it with her keys that she swiftly pockets. She smooths out her hair, stretches her hands with thin cloth leather on them - sore from the ride - and walks down the street. Cars zooming by slowly became background noise as the Half Moon Corner became filled with talking and the smells of food and music dazzled her attention. 

Tonight was DJ Night if the sign on the door was written out in all-caps marker and 3 very eager underlines gave it away. If not that, then the booming - but not obnoxiously so- music and swirling lights certainly did. Not that she wouldn’t have minded the other musical possibilities, but this was just what she needed for tonight. 

Opening the door she began to walk down the steps, she smiled as the multi-colored lights flared around, and the dance floor blinking to the booming beat of the next song, hands in the air and bodies jumping up and down, not a care to the outside world. She could get behind that idea. 

Walking past the dance floor she slides right on over to the empty barstool. One of the pardons sitting near her doesn’t even glance her way, too enthralled with seemingly drinking down a hefty, tall cocktail with gusto, when the bartender slams down a glass in front of her, already made without her request. “Here ya go, Blondie - You’re favorite.” Yang looks at it, looks at Junior, waits smiling. “I think you forgot something.” Junior looks at it and smiles, snapping his fingers. He bends down and opens a small cabinet under the bar, closes it, and stands back up, a cute pink umbrella in hand. “As requested.” Yangs eagerly offerers her thanks, stirring her drink. “So, what brings you in? It isn’t common for you to come to enjoy a drink and a dance these days.” 

“Got a few hits tonight about an uprising crew encouraging violent worker protests due to racial mistreatment, and unequal pay,” Yang says immediately. “Even got sexual misconduct to boot. Hear anything about that happening in the big companies?”

Junior looks at her as if she had asked the dumbest question he’s ever heard. “Oldest tales in the book, kid,” he offers unhappily. “Which one are you looking into?” Yang looks away, surveying her surroundings. She looks back to Junior, who began to clean some fresh glasses, and shakes her head no. “Classified.” Junior sighs. “Of course it is. Well, all I can tell you is, if you are getting ready to hit the big names, be careful. Sometimes people up there like to cover their tracks and - “ Junior got close, motioned for yang to come closer. He cups his hand over her ear as he whispers - as if the booming club music wasn’t enough - “Not just with money. But!” Junior moves away. “You never- heard this- from me.” He emphasizes each up-down motion of the glass at Yang. 

“Now get off this bar and relax a little. You’re way too young to try and act like you’re about to save the world.” 

Drinking her virgin strawberry sunrise in one swallow, she hops off her barstool and takes Junior on his offer, once she hits the floor she finds it effortlessly easy to jump along to the beat.

A couple of hours later, relaxed and a little tired from eating and enjoying the dance music, she heads up the stairs of the club, getting her keys from the bouncer at the door, and walks down the sidewalk.

Yang notices it’s almost 1 AM and calls. 

“Hey,” she whispers, slowly making her way down the sidewalk. “Just wanted to make sure you’re doing ok.” 

“Yes, Yang,” Ruby sighs, sounding sleepy. “You know I’m old enough to take care of myself now, right?”

“Well, pft, yeah; of _course_. Nothing wrong with checking on my baby sister, though, right?” Yang’s eyes drop to the sidewalk as she reaches her bike, a small smile, bittersweet, on her face; thinking of how much her sister really has grown up after just graduating and they finally moved in together. 

“I should be home in less than an hour. Good night, Ruby.”

“Night Yang,” Ruby yawns. “Love you. See you soon.”

“I love you too, sis.”

-click- 

Yang looks down at her phone as the call ends.

… 

1 New Notification from:

\- A CATch Above The Rest [12:47 AM] 

————

_Earlier that night - 10:32 PM_

On the other side of town, a loud door slammed, shaking the walls of a studio home, making a picture frame somewhere in the house drop with a very quick, loud, shattering clash the hard floor of the holding glass. Wincing and trying to calm her already panicked mind, Blake breathes in, when a car door harshly slams closed and hears tires revving and burning down the street. She _now_ finally has a moment to breathe. 

_Breathe,_ she reminds herself, to her rapid heart, shot with adrenaline. She begins to feel a mark showing on her lower jaw. _How discreet of him,_ Blake thought bitterly. _God, please have him stay gone, just a little while longer this time._ ****

**Pinggg…** Hearing a dull ding from her phone nearby her, she stands up from being on the sofa, picks it off the floor near a wall where it had just been thrown. Huh, Blake thinks. _The glass isn’t broken - someone really should commend these phone companies, they really are stepping their game up._

She can leave this mess she’s in; Blake thinks, wishing for it. signing in to a workplace where she’s allowed her privacy has perks but with her current living situations, also had some downsides; before she agreed with White Hunter, she was already working with Adam, although her work had become… not only illegal but was a path she didn’t run from her family, her home, to do. This life was spiraling into something she wasn’t proud of anymore.

Her mind stopped its wandering, her calming coping mechanisms becoming more of a block than an aid. _Breathe._ She walks to the bathroom and clicks her smartphone on as she refocuses her breathing to be greeted with the lame digital poster Yellow Snow-pea gave her during a rough assignment. The phone's backlight burning bright inter pupils in the dim bathroom lighting. It said in cute curled writing, “Be Pawsitive!” It showed a cat jumping into a box with an eager grin. Blake bit her cheek in amused annoyance, mumbles to herself, _“w_ hy did I even save this on my lock screen?” When she looked at the digital clock and notification. 

[ **Bull** ]

**Will be back soon. [11:01 PM]**

_I have an hour left- no… 45 minutes now._ This is the biggest time window she’s had in almost a year from Adam, alone. _This will_ ** _have_ **_to be enough. It_ ** _will_** _be enough._

_— —-_

Blake talked with Sun and his Roommate-turned accidental friend- Yang, and her parents, that she was going to leave in this past month, and that it’d be soon - it needed to be because she was getting scared. 

_“Blake, I get it, the guy is your superior and you’re his partner, -keeping an entire floor of editors in place and all - but you_ know _this is crazy, right? Look. You, Me - we can A-6 you out of there like Knight Rider, leaving his angry butt in our dust.” She heard his attempt at making her feel at ease and it worked for a second, if only. “Basically,” Yang chipped in, “We’ll K.A.T.T. you out of there!” Blake bit down a laugh, letting a tiny smile grow on her face to try and still remain serious, her voice letting out a hint of amusement, but the seriousness of her life letting it die off rapidly._

_“No, that’s okay, thanks - but I need to be the one to do this. Our boss said she’d be needing a submission on the employees and the progression of teamwork; that’ll be asked for in no more than a few days from now, at least.” Blake thought, placing the calendar dates in her mind, knowing the ending of this year was this week._

_“Perfect,” Sun explained, “I’ll just hang out around a few blocks away from where you guys live and whisk you to safety.”_

_Yang’s enthusiastic voice cut in over the speakerphone again. “Yeah! We could get some ice cream and celebrate the incoming meltdown that’ll be called Adam-The Ever Obsessed- Taurus.”_

_“The only problem is that I don’t know when Adam will leave and give his report - he isn’t exactly very forthcoming about when i can be alone anymore- and I can’t be scared if he sees you in any way or notices something is up with my behavior.” Blake thinks it over. “I wish I could tell him I’m leaving him and why. That maybe he’d get it. But the last time i tried to explain it he just… wrote it off like it was no big deal’ and I needed to calm down.”_

_“You can do this, Blake,” Yang encouraged more softly. “We’re here for you if you need anything.”_

_“Did you finish that survival pack that officer was talking about?”_

_Blake began to lose track of their words for a second from that sentence, so she breathed in and tilted her head back on the armrest of the tan 3-seater couch she was on. Her body fully resting on it saved for a slightly nervous left leg bent back at the knee swaying left-to-right a bit as she kept calm and grounded for a few seconds when Yang spoke up again - almost as if she knew Blake’s anxiety was sparking up._

_“Well…if you did, It might make it easier on you when you leave.” She opened her eyes again, staring at the white ceiling; the golden light of the sun setting, the rays shimmering golden light hitting the small living room - which would give her peace if it didn’t indicate Adam’s ever-approaching arrival back home._

_“I did, but I should probably go now.” They understood._ Of course they did. How could they not, with how much they’ve been around it.

_“Yeah! No problem. Talk to you soon.” Sun handed the phone to Yang as he left the couch and headed to his own room down a hall, behind her._

_Yang took it and placed it to her ear. Looking at their own living room ceiling, on the other side of town from where Blake lived - theirs was a comforting tan brown._

_She began to grin as she spoke to Blake on the other line. “Hey, one more thing, Blake.” Blake’s eyebrow quirked up, even though Yang wouldn’t see. “Yeah?” She got her reply, albeit with barely suppressed chuckling in her ear and slight stuttering in her friends’ anticipation.“Yang in there”._

_Blake assumed the only reason that made a tiny smile appear again on her own face was simply from the stress on her mind and was desperate for any relief- but it was nice, nonetheless. “Bye Yang,” Blake tried to reply flatly, but her humor leaked through._

_Yang, on the other end of the phone, grew a hint more somber with her positivity. “Bye Blake. Seriously, if you need anything, you just call me, ok?”_

_“I will.”_

_-End call-_

_———_

Blake thought thoroughly the time blocks of where he’d be by the time that passes, calculating. I _t seems it’ll be at least 40 minutes until he gets back._ … _Maybe less, now_. 

Sun and Yang had separately and together tried to talk her into this so many times, Sun at first, but when Yang tagged along for what was _supposed_ to be a fun game night to keep Blake at ease//keep her safe//have-fun-for-once until Yang all but blocked a charging Adam by stepping right in front of Blake and taking the hit for her. To say she was upset, wanted to throw _him_ out, instead of her friends, and then she had to calm _him_ down…The word ‘upset’ didn’t begin to make the cut on how she felt. Luckily there weren’t major injuries that last time she invited them over, like a lost limb of something. _That’s unrealistic, though. I mean, really. A limb? I must be exaggerating my fears. He wouldn’t go_ that _far…_ Right?

In order to throw him off her trail of wanting to leave, she’s had to play nice, quiet, and passive for the last year. _Stop_ thinking _about other things._

Leaving the bathroom after cleaning her face off with a warm and then cold washcloth, she fast walks to the linen closet. Opening the painted-white, long wooden cabinet door in the hallway, she is able to find her emergency purple escape suitcase that she had hidden beneath a good pile of dirty laundry, the container created especially for a time like this.

She double-checked it had her essentials, her mind staying on-task before the pain and trauma began to slow her down again. 

_Body and hair wash, Check._

They were the tiny size that the last hotel she visited 3 years ago, her almost successful attempt at catching a plane and leaving this life of hers behind, and go home to her parents after her stupid, stupid young rebellious run-away. 

The thought rearing her memories back in quick flashes that, in reality, only took seconds for her to recall.

_“I am 15! I can do what I want.”_

_“You know what Adam told me when I thought about sitting back and just not doing anything? He said that’s the cowards way out! Now, my own parents… he was right! you are absolute cowards, turning tail when you’ve been asked to handle things with a tougher grip!”_

_“I can’t believe you’re my parents! No! I won’t sit down and listen. I’m_ **_done_ ** _listening. I’m going out there, and I’m doing something about this! To make things right for our people! Whether you want to … or not.”_

_Just like that, she left, regardless of her parents' pleas to stop and to talk, and that final shout of her name before she closed the heavy doors behind her - determined and ever stubborn to tackle this problem head-on she was, with Adam. She’d show him just what they could do to change things._

_——_

_2 years ago..._

_Location: Unknown - address removed from records._

_File; Black’s Past Events; Confidential Phone Records._

_“..Mom?” Blake almost cried just from saying those words. A quiet, pure gasp of surprise came from her mother’s voice. “…Blake?”_

_“H-…Hi, mom.”_

_”...Oh, my baby girl...” Blake began to have the tears drop before she spoke, only for her and her mom to speak on the other line at the same time._

_“I miss you”_

_“I’ve missed you”_

_They laughed for a second. Blakes are more tearfully emotional and Kali’s more with painful relief. “I miss you too, dear. Where are you now? How have you been?”_

_Blake paused. Sitting in front of the kitchen table, she looked at the front door out of habit. No movement, no approaching car. She was safe to talk about it. “I - “_

_Just then she heard a deep, concerned, and still ever-familiar voice over the line. “Kali?” It made her nerves jump and comforted all at the same time. “Is everything alright?”_

_She heard muffling before her dad came on the phone. He was shocked, she could tell. “…Blake?” Gods, how she missed his voice, even when the anxious anticipation of a scolding followed. The shock and worry in his voice made her feel guilt and longing for her family squeezed her chest, tightening her face from the bubbling surfaced emotions._

_It was all it took for her to tell them everything._

_… Almost._

_——_

_“You should come home. You’ll be safe here, get yourself back on your feet.”_

_“Can I?”_

_“Blake, you were always welcome.”_

_Her parents loved her. If she could ever muster the idea that leaving and going back home was right, she just might take them up on their offer._

_——_

_11:30 PM_

_Present time - Black’s and Bull’s Main Home._

_Observation Camera File Reg #3000421_

_;; (!) Suspected outside movement indicated_

_Clothing and Basic Essentials, check._

Wallet storing emergency cash - she double-counted. _Check._ Lastly, her absolute favorite book. With that, she closed her luggage suitcase. _Done and with time to spare._

Standing up she grabs her phone and the charging cord, slinging her laptop + work notes into her shoulder bag and was walking towards the plain pale brown door past the small living room, when she saw the pepper-spray her friend Illa had given her in a discreetly wrapped box and given to her earlier that day, sitting on the coffee table. Blake made sure to open the chocolate box and place the small device into her back pocket. _I’m leaving this time, no matter what,_ she encouraged herself. _I can do this._ Placing a key with a simple one-worded note, ‘Goodbye’ in her normal cursive on the table.

Not willing to let herself linger for anything else her mind could think of, she decides to start taking slow, strong, brave, solid steps. Not letting the threats made to her drag her away from the door. the fear. the _worthlessness_. Nothing stopping her feet. As long as her feet moved, she would be free. Not even feeling the burn on her cheeks as the fear-induced tears dropped, her body’s poor attempt at holding in the pure terror of the choice she’s making, and the consequences if she failed. She takes in a determined but scared breath; Grabbing the silver backdoor handle tightly, she pushes down on the knob and pushes, opening it fully. Cold almost-midnight air gently brushing her face and pulling her hair back from the wind, the cold, drying wetness on her cheeks more prominent, but her face was nothing but blank, pained determination. Felling it made her mind come to reality - that she was really doing this. 

She waited one last time. Not a car engine sound nearby. _In the_ clear _._ Determined to stay hidden, she wore a black peacoat, dark denim jeans, and comfortable converse. Walking down the 3 steps, she closes and locks the door, leaves to the nearest train station, leaving to her family but takes whatever is available late at night. The feeling of being free is the best and worst feeling, and promises, even threaten to herself, that this time- _this time_ , she will never look back. Never return to this man, this place. _No matter what_. She can’t. She Shouldn’t. But.. she’d miss - 

_No._ _No matter what; this is the right thing, now. He’ll never be who I remember him as._ With her mindset, Blake closes the door and sets off into the night. Knowing the streets well enough, the basic sense of self-protection, she set off to the nearest Rail Car terminal, knowing that the station was closing soon being both a blessing and a curse. 

As she walked down the street, turning a corner at a brisk pace, she had reached her destination. Grabbing her phone, looking at the time, she came to a realization. _11:50 PM… 10 minutes left to spare._ She breathes out, the first moment of relief. 

… _10 minutes left?_ Blake blinks once, rushing up to the inside of the building, being the only person left trying to catch a last-minute Cable Car, she is greeted with a very surprised worker behind the glass.

“Please, is there any way I can buy a ticket for tonight?” She kept her voice calm and neutral, serious - not betraying any of her emotional stress or trauma. _I’m too good at this, sometimes,_ Blake bitterly reflects. The gentleman looked up at her, his uniform clean and pressed, but smiled, much to her surprise. 

“You’re just in luck. The next train is arriving in a few minutes, only…” he looked away for a second. “Only, there is only one more destination it’s taking passengers to before it shuts off until dawn tomorrow.” 

“I’ll take it.” 

The worker cocked an eyebrow at her. “But I didn’t say where it was going.“

Blake eagerly insisted a tone that leaked desperation. “I’ll take it.”

“Welp, alright. That’ll be 300 Lien, please.”

Blake handed the exact amount the 300 linen handed to him. The worker pressed on a button, a ticket printed out. He ripped it from the small machine and slid it under the glass, with a small receipt attached.

“Here you go.” 

Blake slipped it into her hand, looking at it _. Ghiradella Square_. She smiled for a small second then looked up at the workers' name tag, and thanked him by name. She turned around to take a place to sit and wait for the Railcar to arrive. 

Shortly after being notified that the last train to enter the station had arrived, Blake rose and thanked the man as he escorted her to the exit of the station, and helped her up the first step to the train. Once the door closed shut behind her, she went to the nearest spot and sat, wondering if she must have lost her mind, but not caring if she had. _I made it._ She watched as the slate night city sprinkled with the different lights of still-awakened life, the tall business buildings still have a slight metal reflection in the dead of night, when the vision changed into that of just nature, then passing busy highways, before again just empty railroads and trees, the cracked moon seemingly following along for the ride, a few puffy clouds in the navy black sky.

As the scenery and the time rushed passed, the fear began to somewhat leave her muscles enough to allow her to stop looking at every person around her or to flinch at every cough or sound. It was only then that she realized she might not look exactly proper in her haste to leave. 

Looking at a barely visible reflection of her face on the spotless glass, save for a half-circular smudge near the rest of the window for some odd reason, she saw the dry tear stains and a small red, purpling mark on her lower jaw starting to show more prominently than it did an hour ago. turning her head lightly as she softly pushed three fingers on it, she gave a sad sigh but quickly replaced that response with a surprised hiss at the pain… _And now it’s throbbing again. Great._

Knowing she didn’t even decide to bring her makeup with her and seeing the becoming ever-visible blemish extend past the normal layer of her face and forming into a soft but ever more painful bump, she figured the best she could do was ask for some ice from someone working on the train, and keep trying to soothe her regrowing nerves at the reminder of how this mark came to be.

Applying the soft shake-break ice pack that was provided to her while sipping on some warm apple cider and ginger tea, she felt her weight sink in the chair, the last anxiety attack she had passing, leaving her tired mind still on such a high alert, she attempts to coax her body, if not her mind, to try and relax. Placing her face into the railing of the window, her unaffected right cheek pressing into the lower part of the window glass, lettings her eyes relax a little and force herself to bring her arms up and rest her head, just allowing herself to lazily observe the scene of night and the littering golden lights pass once more.

The only time she genuinely relaxed the most is when she heard the train conductor speak that the final stop of the evening is nearing. Escape finally about to be in reach… both her mind and body relax for the first time, in, what, maybe a good couple of years? she decided to write a quick message to her friends and parents:

 _“I left. For real this time. I did it and I’m on a train_ ** _right now._ ** _I’ll get off at the next station - I’ll text the address when I get there.”_

She pressed send and her phone tinged, confirming her sent message. She rested her back into the chair, starting to feel ready for the rest of her life.

_Finally,_ she thinks with shaky relief. She was really carving her own life now, on her own terms. This was scary. Terrifyingly so for when Adam found out. Unnerving and painful as this thought might be, the relief was equally overwhelming. 

**_Finally._ **


	2. It's Been Awhile

The city lights blurred past Yang’s vision. 

She texted Ruby before she ignited the engine in a hurry. Yang hurriedly mentioned that she would be a little late coming home and mentioned Blake, whilst misspelling a few words along the way. 

Ruby replied by telling Yang to text her if she needed her. Yang quickly texted Blake that she was nearby and that she’d be right there. Yang almost forgot to even put her helmet or sunglasses on before she straddled her bike and took off into the busy nightlife streets. 

She knew the address Blake sent her. After all, Yang had spent her free time being out when she needed her mind to get away from life by exploring every place she could see. She’d taken Sun to lots of them, dragging her old roommate along when she just wanted someone else she knew to talk to and laugh with. He was a lot of fun to be around, after all. 

Yang’s eyes widened when the car in front of her stopped. 

She tilted her motorcycle and skidded on the pavement - coming just inches from crashing headfirst into the car’s back windshield. Her heart pounding even more now, she looked up and saw the red light and came to a realization. It wasn’t that the car had suddenly stopped, it was from Yang not paying attention. 

The light flicked green again and Yang breathed, properly settled herself on her bike and kicked off the foot stand, and within a second it was going fast and lights were blurring once again. 

After that event, Yang resisted the urge to cruise between car openings.  _ Blake is going to be okay _ , she had to remind herself. To stay calm; that she’d make it to where Blake was and she wouldn’t be very helpful if she rushed.

Yang took a sharp turn, the engine revving from the decrease and increase as she kept going. She was minutes away now and could feel her heart beating in anticipation. 

It’d been weeks since she last saw the girl. Something about not wanting/being able to talk for a while. It was so brief and so sharply stated to her she was left wondering what had happened, only realizing days later it wasn’t Blake, but her on again off again boyfriend.

Blake had warned her how controlling he could be. Yang would have to ask what happened, why she didn’t correct that or why… what incident made her able to leave “for real this time”, as Blake had put it. 

Yang slowed her bike as she neared the address and began looking for a spot to park. Bumblebee’s engines’ roar dulled as it came to a complete stop next to the sidewalk. This side of town was less busy and overwhelming - only one person was walking on the sidewalk. 

Yang undid her keys and closed her eyes. She gripped the handles for a second, breathing in to collect herself. _ Ready _ , she thought to herself. 

She pocketed her keys, undid her helmet, and settled it on her bikes’ seat. Boots touching the sidewalk. she walked and everything felt slow for a few seconds before everything felt normal again. Yang looked around as she walked, hoping she might see Blake around as she approached the address. 

_ Maybe I read it wrong, _ Yang thought, when a voice that always made her heart strongly skip a beat rang out behind herself. 

“Yang,” The female voice calls out to her with a happy, relieved yet urgent tone that made Yang snap her head to the left; and there she was. 

The girl with long black hair, bangs that brushed above her eyebrows, and the gentle way it curled around the side of her face. She was wearing a thin-looking buttoned-up black coat, dark blue jeans, and converse shoes. Yang almost ripped her sunglasses off and began running to where the girl with black hair stood. 

“Blake!” Yang yelled out with such aching relief that burned through her entire body as she opened her arms up to give the girl a well deserved crushing hug. Her spirits lifted and her mind cleared. It’d been far too long since they’d been able to see or talk to each other.

That is until Blake winced beforehand and turned to the side slightly and stopped Yang in her tracks, the crashing hug prevented. 

Yang lowered her arms. Concern plastering Yang's face and mood shifting instantaneously. “Hey, It’s okay. Just me,” Yang spoke, voice softer as she saw Blake look at her and whispered ‘ _ sorry’  _ and moved to try and hug Yang. 

Yang stepped back and Blake gave her a hurt and confused look. Yang shook her head, looking down for a moment. “Don’t say sorry. I shouldn’t have run-up like that,” Yang whispered the last part, both heads gently bowed towards each other.

Blake was still shorter than her. Yang gently moved her hand near Blake’s, silently asking permission. Blake tentatively at first takes hold of Yang’s hand before firmly gripping it. The slightest touch being more than enough. She always remembered how safe Yang's touch would be. 

“You did it,” Yang gives a slight smile. “Yeah,” Blake breathed out and sounded in disbelief. Yang whispers her reply while placing her cheek briefly on the girls' temple in a partial version of a hug. “I always knew you could.” 

Blake separates, and before Yang could try to apologize for something, that Blake felt Yang shouldn’t need to, or before Yang moved further away; Blake closed her eyes, turned her head away for a moment, and closed the distance between them once more. 

She places her own cheek to Yang’s in a hug and says “Thank you,” as close to her ear as she could. 

The breeze brushes over them while Yang’s mind is deeply overwhelmed. 

Trying to take in the physical contact and her words when Blake only seems to make matters worse to Yang by creeping her arms underneath the leather jacket and fully hugging her. Yang bends herself forward a little and holds Blake for a moment, absolutely emerging at the moment and so, so thankful for it before she lets go a bit.

That’s when Yang let out a voiceless gasp at her friend's face. 

“Blake,” she breathed out, noticing fresh marks once again. 

“Don’t,” Blake turned her face the other way, again distancing herself. Blake uses her hand to cover the mark on her lower jaw. “We can talk about it just - just not here.” Yang looks around and notices that the Square is busy still, while they were in this small corner between a closed shop and tall bushes. No one was paying them too much mind as the strangers chatted and walked past into the night.

Yang looked back at Blake. It looked like she’d been crying a bit. The redness on her cheeks was not from the cold air, nor was the redness on the edges of her eyelids. The bruise was blossoming just around the corner of the girl's jaw and lower cheek. No doubt being upset hadn’t quickened her healing.

“Okay, later.” Yang agreed evenly. “Have you eaten anything?” she asked, trying to give a small smile. Blake looked up briefly at her. “Umm,” Blake mumbled, not continuing eye contact as she started at the sidewalk. “Does breakfast from this morning count?” 

Yang scoffs half amusedly. “Heh, no,” she says, twisting her head left and right with her disagreement. Yang gently begins to take Blakes's hand, which is once again returned and more quickly, firmly grasped. “Come on, I know this great Chinese place that gives amazing fish noodle bowls.” 

That is what made the light come into the girls’ eyes. “Sounds great - But I…” Yang looks back at her. “I don’t want to stay there - I don’t want to be seen or deal with people staring or…” Yang placed her sunglasses on her head and pointed behind her with a thumb. “It’s just a little down this way. Your train stopped at a great place; Ghiradella Square has more places to eat than you can imagine,” she said, taking hold of Blake’s hand once more. “Don’t worry, Blake. I’ll just pop in and order something to grab and then we can-'' Yang stopped, noticing the girl shiver slightly, making her smile falter slightly in her concern.

Without a word Yang released the firm handgrip the two continued to keep, again causing Blake to look concerned. “What - “ and within seconds the leather jacket was removed and placed around the girl's shoulders. “I hope you don’t mind but I saw you shiver,” Yang explained, going to firmly grip Blake’s hand again. 

Blake looked away from Yang’s gaze, sighs, and joined their hands again, gripping and giving a quick but kind squeeze to Yang’s hand. “Thank you.” 

Yang smiles at her. “Ready to go?” 

Blake looks at her and nods, briefly picking up her suitcase. “As I’ll ever be.” 

\-----

The two catch up about small yet more positive things since they last talked - wanting the conversations to be more light and hopefully, for Blake, more distracting. The girl looked like she’d been through one hell of a night again. 

Yang talked to Blake about how Sun and she decided to move out of their apartment - much to Blake’s sadness at the loss of her main safe place. Yang continues to explain, after giving her a warm quick squeeze, that Sun moved in with this guy Neptune and that Ruby needed a way to move out after college. Yang being the _ best big sister  _ that she was, helped get the two sisters a place. 

Yang moved on from that and informed her of Sun’s newest adventures. 

“He got fired for  _ what _ ?!” Blake guffawed at the newest story, giving Yang her first  **_real_ ** crack of a smile and laugh of the night. Yang was infected with Blake’s truest expression of joy and repeated her previous statement. 

“Sun got fired because he thought using a  _ real snake  _ might earn him more tips! Unfortunately, and this is the good part,” Yang whispered, trying not to laugh. “He tested it out with that newly hired boss.” 

Blake gasped and covered her mouth for a moment. “No,” she breathed out. “Not the one with  _ Ophidiophobia _ ?” Yang looked at her, prompting Blake to clarify. “Fear of reptiles.” 

“Yep,” Yang snapped her fingers, the answer clicking to her. “That’s the one. The poor sap. You should've seen what happened.” Yang tsked as they walked hand in hand. Blake had snuggled close to Yang’s arm in an attempt of getting warm by placing her head on Yang’s shoulder. 

“Oh Gods,” Blake sighed, closing her eyes in pained regret just from the possibilities. “What happened?”

“Well,” Yang said, “This is from Sun - I’ll save you the long wind of it - let’s just say, when you show your boss a snake while he’s placing down a Baked Alaska cake to a table, the chances of a fire hazard go up  _ substantially _ .” 

Blake groaned out a possible question on how it ended. “He set the table on fire?” 

Yang smirked at her. “He set the table on fire.” 

Blake kept her eyes closed while a hidden smile grew on her tired and slightly-in-pain face. The throb was still there but hidden by Yang’s arm, and she was able to notice it less as they walked and talked for some reason. 

“Where does he work now,” Blake asked.

“Right about…” Yang trailed off when her footsteps slowed until they came to a complete stop. “Here.” 

Blake opened her eyes and saw the restaurant's window; fire being a big thing flaring up in the window as people  _ oohed _ and  _ awed _ at the chef's work. 

“They hired him as a waiter _ here _ ?” Blake deadpanned in disbelief of what she saw. She could almost feel the heat from outside the small restaurant. 

“Guess ‘experience with working around an open fire in the kitchen’ got him the job,” Yang commented. Blake shook her head slightly, bemused, and confused at the same time. 

Yang continued to walk again, Blake still hugging the woman’s arm. “Come on, The restaurant is nearby here.” 

———

Placing the bag of Chinese take-out into the motorcycle's side bag, Yang unloaded the extra helmet to make room for it. 

Blake was still a bit miffed Yang had insisted on paying for tonight.  _ “Think of it as me saying ‘congratulations for leaving the ass’, _ ” and when Blake gave a deadpanned  _ no _ , that she could handle herself regardless of the helpless picture Adam might’ve painted, that made Yang insist on paying for it.

Blake had taken the time while they walked back to where the bike was parked to slip her arms into Yang’s sleeved jacket. The sleeves reached a bit past her wrists but the jacket didn’t feel overwhelming, though. Or too heavy, or too much in general. Just like Yang, it was more than just enough to cover her, keeping her warm and protected from the cold.  _ Stylish too _ , she thought in hindsight. 

Blake also noticed how Yang’s leather jacket actually had the side-zip style with a loose leather belt at the bottom of it along with leather straps around the wrists to tighten them around. The smell was actually a mask of leather despite being faux and something of burnt cedar. Sweet but not the kind that made you sneeze. More like the kind that smelt cozy. It smelled like she was home… She missed this smell. 

It took a second to realize she might’ve heard her name be called. “Huh,” Blake dazedly called out.

Yang blinked at her, a flash of concern showing and then leaving on her face. She repeated her question to Blake tentatively. “Where are you staying?” 

Blake sighed inwardly. She knew exactly how Yang would respond to her answer. “The uh - at the…The 8th?” Immediately Yang gasped, placing a heart over her chest in mock offense. “Blake!” 

“Yang.”

“Blake,” Yang continued, despite Blake’s dry joking sarcasm. “I’m serious.” 

“So am I,” Blake huffed, staring dead at her and crossing her arms, not liking one bit anyone telling her what to do at this point. Independence meant everything to her right now - even if it felt risky. 

Yang looked at her pleadingly. “Please, Blake. You and I both know how sketchy that motel is. Please, I’d feel a lot safer if you hung out with me tonight. You can plan where you’d be more comfortable after,” she continued, hoping to not seem pushy but concerned. “You know how Ruby and I are at the new place. it’s safer and has security cameras around the entire complex! Please, Blake?” 

Blake squinted her eyes at her. 

Yang gave her this biggest puppy pout and big eyes, even going as far as to hold both hands together in a begging gesture to her and silent mouthing of,  _ please _ . 

Blake looked away, stubborn, and deeply uncomfortable at any thought of feeling controlled or belittled. But.. this was  _ Yang.  _ She did actually really want some feeling of safety after the night she endured. No one but her own parents could make her feel as safe, respected, and cared about as Yang certainly did. Blake loosened her arms and placed them to her sides. 

Blake didn’t want to flinch in preparation for the worst at every noise she heard tonight. 

She looked at Yang, uncertain at first before she looked down and breathed. A smirk on her face and she looked back up at Yang, feeling more relaxed and tired than she had in a long time. “Okay, but  _ only _ for tonight.” Yang gave the cutest excited squeal before she threw a fist in the air. “Yes! It’ll be like one big sleepover!” 

Blake rolled her eyes as she took the helmet from Yang’s eagerly outstretched hands. Yang climbed onto the bike, quickly followed by Blake. As soon as the key was inserted and twisted, the engine rumbled to life. The single front light flashing on in an instant. Yang finished snapping her helmet on and placed on her signature sunglasses. 

“Hold on tight!” Blake effortlessly held on but not too tightly. She’s been on countless rides with Yang. She knew she wasn’t reckless when they rode together. Blake had actually fallen asleep while on a longer day trip before because she had felt so comfortable and assured by Yang’s driving responsibility. Blake hoped Ruby wouldn’t mind her coming over, but she’d be lying if she said this would be the first time she had to spend the night at Yang's.

They drove but in no hurry, no rush, no eagerness. It was nice. Blake curled the side of her head more, pressing her cheek onto the blondes’ hair on her back. She knew how many times she made the poor woman nervous by falling asleep before. She couldn’t help it sometimes. She’d try not to fall asleep this time, but she felt so…  _ okay, _ that she closed her eyes and peacefully relaxed into the night ride. 

The cool air rushing past her hair, the flickering of the street and building lights flashing past her closed eyelids. Blake made a conscious effort to remind herself to grip her hands tight onto something to prevent from falling off. The motor and rumbled whirling of the bike and other cars, the occasional music and talking, stop-go from the street lights… 

It was something they would do when she had hard nights similar to this. It was a way Blake could calm her mind down without even needing to talk. Something that distanced and distracted her from what’d happened. The night rides helped remind Blake that she could trust Yang to be a safe person and that nothing could possibly harm them while they drove down fun parts of the city with no real important destination with the only goal being to let go for a little while.

———

_ Current location: Agent Yellow’s Apartment; Underground Parking Observation Camera Reg #1400032: (!)Outside movement indicated; Facial Recognition processing…  _

_ (!) Match found: Identity: Agent Black (!)  _

The bike rumbled to a stop and everything started to become real again. With the echo of the fading engine inside the underground parking lot, it was as if the silent night was now far too loud. The crickets are deafening in comparison to the busy midnight streets. For Yang and for Blake the peace felt like it could begin to crumble or melt but … it seemed like the peace of the ride lingered around them a little longer.

“Here we are,” Yang said, removing her helmet and swaying her hair; mildly hypnotizing Blake before Yang turned to look at her from behind her. “Home sweet home.”

Slow-moving, Blake dazedly detached herself from Yang. Yang undid the keys, turning the light off of the bike. Blake slid one leg off the bike and tried to hop down but felt a bit wobbly, her muscle memory still used to only moving forward on a vibrating death machine. 

Yang gripped Blake’s waist as she got off the bike, holding her steady. “Takes a while to get your land legs back,” Yang joked, winking at her. Blake was still a little too tired to give a sassy comeback yet, only able to offer her a brief smirk and eye roll before unbuckling her helmet. Blake’s sense of balance slowly returned along with becoming more awake from the overall unwinding ride.

Yang let go and walked to the back of the bike and flipped the leather holding pouch on the side of the bike open. She grabbed the plastic bag containing small individual square cardboard Chinese take-out containers. She moved it to her forearm as she placed her helmet on her handlebar - Blake placing her own on the bikes’ seat. 

Yang undid the clasp travel rope from the back of the second-rider seat and removed Blake’s suitcase. Blake gripping and removing it herself with a brief thanks and earning her a ‘ _ no problem _ ’ from yang.

Together they walked in silence in the underground apartment parking lot, reaching the elevator. Blake looked on, noticing the difference in the new place. Her mind still needed reminders that this was new but was in-fact Yang’s new and, more importantly  _ safe _ , home. 

Yang pressed the up-arrow button and they waited. It was only a second, as it wasn’t in use this late at night. The metal doors slid open and they were greeted with the small elevator. Metal holding bars for balance, a square-pattern in the carpet, and a dark brown painting around the rest. They stepped inside and Blake leaned back against the metal holding rail, gripping it with one hand. 

Yang looked at the illuminated buttons and pressed one, making it glow brighter. The doors closed and with a quick shudder, the machine began to lift them up. Yang motioned to lean back and stand near Blake, as they quietly rode upwards. The only words spoken were Yang looking at her kindly, asking if she was okay still. Blake looked at her, hoping her face conveyed more than her words, and said yes, that she’d be okay, that she was comfortable with this for tonight. 

As they walked down the carpeted hallway, passing by different doors with numbers on them, Blake stopped. Yang instantly noticed and stopped as well. Before yang could even utter out a question Blake beat her to it. “Is Ruby going to be alright if I’m here?” Blake looked up, worry etched her face and eyes. 

_ Does she really think that we’d mind?  _ Yang blinked and almost laughed. “Of course she wouldn’t mind. Ruby already knows, actually,” Yang added sheepishly, looking away. Blake walked forward again and they joined hands as they continued walking with less doom and gloom on their minds. 

———

They rounded the corner at the end of the hall and after passing a few more doors they stopped to a door on their right side. Yang grabbed her wallet and pulled a see-through card with black at the top and bottom. She hovered it over the doorknob and the card blinked green and a click from the door sounded. Yang smiled at Blake and put the card and wallet away. Turning the smooth golden oval knob, she opened the wooden door without a sound. Yang made a motion with her arm. “After you.” 

Blake smirked at her for a moment and tentatively walked passed her into the still-lit apartment. Yang noticed how Blake kept the jacket o and how her head and eyes moved around the new place. Yang closed and locked the door and leaned against it, watching for a moment as Blake began to walk around, getting used to the new environment. 

This place was much different from when Yang and Sun used to be roommates. The walls were covered with stick-on picture frames small and big. Ruby and her different events of an art-and-craft sword and her missing toothed grin as a kid, Yang and her pigtails, grumpy with one check puffed out as she got a black eye iced by a gently scolding Tai. Countless friend photos of yang with hers, Ruby with 1 or two, until she got older - and then there was one when they were all in college together - much to Yang’s glee - And Ruby, Blake, and Yang among their other friends bunched together in a large group photo with peace signs and Yang rubbing the top of an offended Ruby. 

Blake noticed the long comfy looking couch and placed her suitcase down. It was the one Yang used to have back in the other apparent with Sun, Blake noticed. It was already covered in a soft-looking sheet with a comfy pillow. A bittersweet smile to frown was on the girls’ face as she touched the back of the couch. Her head moved to lookup more at the small living room with a table and tv on top of a stand with DVDs underneath it. 

To the left of the entrance to their home was a similarly small kitchen to the left that would easily give a view of the small living room. The place had photos strewn around the walls and a hallway that led past the kitchen. Blake assumed that it led to where the bedrooms and bathroom were.

Blake turned back to an observing Yang. 

“It’s nice,” Blake commented. Yang blew upwards at her own golden bangs. “It’s boring,” Yang added, staring at her. “I plan on maybe adding a bean bag chair or maybe a bear rug - a  _ fake _ one!” Yang added, noticing Blake’s look of intense disapproval at the last comment. 

Blake rolled her eyes and walked to the kitchen island counter. Yang followed behind her. “Are you hungry,” Yang asks, placing the plastic bag down and undoing it. She opened one with noodles, one with fish, and one that had _ who knows  _ what type of spicy-smelling sauce. 

“I may have worked up an appetite,” Blake said nonchalantly before her stomach growled loudly, causing her to give a slightly shocked look to Yang who mirrored it. Blake became embarrassed and Yang gave an easy-going chuckle when they heard a door squeak open down the hall. 

Blake stood up from her stool and Yang held a hand up to, a signal telling her not to move. 

Blake stood stock-still and Yang, feeling her heart begin to pound, slowly crept to the entrance of the hallway when a messy-haired Ruby showed up, and Yang stopped mid-leg-trip and mid-punch. 

“Ah!” Ruby screamed, tossing the blanket; which Blake recognized as her favorite one; get tossed into the air and onto Yang’s head like a makeshift ghost costume. 

“Blake!” Ruby still yelled in the same equal volume, turning her head to look away, before she cleared her throat. “um - I - “ Ruby stopped trying to talk and rushed to hug her, abandoning her flailing and confused sister. Blake, seeing it coming, hugged her back. It was always gentle, soft, and never long. 

Ruby separated quickly. “I missed you! It’s been, like - forever!” 

Yang was completely blind to them as she slowly crawled her head out of the long and thick comforter. She started to hear giggling when she uncovered herself. 

Yang huffed. “Thanks for the help,” she grumbled in good humor. Blake tried to stifle her giggles as she took the blanket from Yang and playfully rose herself to her toes and gave her a peck on the cheek, making Yang's eyes widen and face warm a bit.  _ Oh Gods her lips are so soft,  _ Yang thought. 

Blake looked at Ruby. “Thank you for letting me stay the night,” she finished, also looking at Yang, who couldn’t make eye contact. 

Ruby walked to the island and took a big whiff. “If Yang brings my favorite food home like  _ this _ every night, you can stay forever!” Ruby exclaimed, eagerly walking around the table isle to open up the long side cabinet in their small kitchen, above the oven. Blake moved to place the blanket on the couch but was surprised to see Ruby move to the chair nearby. “You girls eat here,” Blake asked, confused and curious. 

Ruby had snagged 2 fortune cookies on her plate along with orange chicken and white rice. “Yep! We like to talk, watch movies or rematch each other at different games. It makes it more fun,” Ruby said, looking cheerily at Blake, while her eyes flicked over to Yang. 

Yang was having a hard time picking her food, staring intently at the open square containers and an open plate. Blake took Ruby’s cue and walked over to her. “You okay,” Blake asked, causing Yang to jump a little. “Huh - oh, yeah just… can’t um, figure out what I want?” Yang answered rather sheepishly. 

Blake looked at the food and took the last plate on the kitchen island, sliding it over to herself. Blake lifted her other hand, outstretched and waiting. Yang gingerly gave her plate to Blake, curious. 

Blake looks at the open food containers, then Yang, squinting a little in thought at her and turns back. She starts spooning a combination of things onto Yang’s plate, and then makes her own; of course, filled with the fish-rice-seaweed and noodle mix, adding in sweet-salty croutons. Grabbing the last two fortune cookies, she places one on her own and the other on Yangs. Blake hands Yang her plate. 

“Thanks,” Yang says, dazed a bit, and Blake gives her a smile in return. Yang follows her to their living room and they both sit on the couch. 

Yang turns on the TV and browses their Netflix and picks something that was funny but mindless to hear in the background. Ruby finishes her dinner as they chuckle at the show and kicks down the leg rest of the recliner chair and stands up. 

She takes a large inhale and dramatically shouts out, points a finger to Yang, and challenges her to a duel. “I, Ruby Rose, challenge my sister, Yang, to a Duel of Desserts!” Yang looks at her and gets this wild large-toothy grin on her face that could only spell trouble, and sets her plate on their long center table. “I, Yang Xiao Long, Accept your challenge,” Yang dramatically yells back, standing up and getting into a battle stance with a fist posed in a defensive position in front of herself.

Before long, Blake was slowly eating her dinner while Yang ate hers. She was entertained by the sister's play of banter. The battleship board was laid out, the boats and dot pieces finishing being placed when Ruby points at her sister animatedly. 

“Justice will be swift,” She starts, then crushes her hand into a dramatic fist. “Justice will be painful,” She closes her eyes, before throwing her fist into the air energetically. “It will be -  _ DELICIOUS _ !” Yang makes a first and her arm is close to her chest - an expression meant to convey her eagerness for the challenge. “Bring it on, little sister!” Yang then stands and points just as dramatically at her. “I’m ready for anything!” 

The two go to bat. Blake starts to gently hint to Ruby certain moves to make, much to Yang’s mock hurt, and Blake stifling her giggles at her and sitting next to Yang to join in. 

“You activated my Trap Card, “ Yang eventually yells out and calls out a point she could now tell had the last point of a battleship opening on Ruby’s end. 

“Noooo,” Ruby mock-sobbed, her chin dropping to the table. “My fearless soulddiiierrrssss…”

In the end, Ruby had managed to win their game when it was one last hit on either board. After she won she got up, going to the freezer with swagger in her step. Yang was dramatically shocked and fell over to lay back on the floor while proclaiming a brutal defeat. 

Ruby turned her head, lightly chuckling at her older sister. Shoulder-length brown and red tipped-end hair tossing itself over her shoulder as she called out across the kitchen island. “Blake,” Ruby called out, causing Blake to turn her head, humming in a questioning tone while Yang finished putting the two battleship boards away under the table and sat next to Blake.

Ruby looked at Blake. “Was wondering what your favorite ice-cream flavor is,” Ruby inquired. Yang turns around and crosses her arms, resting them at the edge of the couch. “I thought you were going to pick for tonight,” Yang asked incuriously, but she knew what her sister was up to. 

Ruby looked at her sister then Blake before her face softened with a shrug and a cute smile. “I changed my mind?” Blake looked down at the carpet for a moment, her own face softened, before telling Ruby she would love chocolate. 

———

That’s how they had almost emptied an entire carton of ice cream between the three of them. Leftover Chinese placed in the fridge, everyone freshly dawning their normal P.J. 's, and Ruby passed out in the recliner chair with an elder Zwei snuggled at the footrest. A rose-patterned white blanket was wrapped over a very peaceful Ruby. 

Yang and Blake continued to catch up on their favorite action show, enjoying how the genre allowed women to be real and flawed and badass. Blake eventually fell asleep on top of Yang, who pulled Blake’s favorite blanket up to cover them; Yang made sure she was comfortable and wouldn’t fall off. Yang took a look at the snug woman and had a fleeting memory of when Blake had first come to her and Sun one night in the pouring rain. It was during that time when Yang realized that the bruises Blake endured sometimes weren’t always only the visible ones.

\-- 

_ Yang opened the door to pouring rain outside and a soaking wet, shivering like a leaf, Blake with bloody cuts and a busted lip. Yang instantly brought her into her and Sun’s apartment and yelled for Sun to get some towels. Sun came out of a hallway and asked what the ruckus was about when he saw her, yelled that he got it, and rushed back to them with towels. Blake tried drying her hair off while Yang wrapped the other around her, trying to get some of the soaking wetness off her.  _

_ Yang had asked if she was comfortable jumping into a warm shower at their place. Blake shook her head but another heavy bout of shivers changed her mind. Yang asked her to follow her, that the bathroom was right in the hallway.  _

_ Yang promised she could rest in her room for the night, as thunder rumbled, and then a crash and light flashed nearby. Blake shouted, ‘No!’ Yang flipped her head back to her, eyes widened from surprise and worry. _

_ Blake lowered her voice. “Please don’t.”  _

_ Blake asked her to rest next to her - not able to feel safe or comfortable here in a new space alone - the lightning only to make it all worse. So now here Yang was, watching her rest and looking for any tell-tale signs of a nightmare. The queen-sized bed and yellow comforter being big enough to provide enough room and comfort for the two of them.  _

_ A slight warm but painful chest pain could be felt as she observed Blake fitfully, tensely rest. A larger black t-shirt from Sun visible. Bruises, small bandages, and the still faint smell of cleaning alcohol. She still carried the scent of rain, Blake being too nervous to stay in the hot shower for too long.  _

_ Yang began resting, her eyes drooping closed. Settled that Blake would be okay for tonight when Blake whimpered in her sleep. Yang peeled her eyes open slightly, and carefully tried to touch her arm, causing an immediate reaction. Blake winced and gasped awake, her eyes wide open, Yang whispers comforts, that she’s safe and with her and Sun, that she’s okay. Blake’s eyes teared up and she breathed, trying and failing to hold back shuddering sobs. Yang’s heart breaks in two and asks her to come here, opening her arms and Blake surges her way to Yang's warm, comforting, and protective embrace.  _

_ Yang gently pets and cradles the back of Blake’s head, promising to always be here and that she’s safe until the breathing calms down. Blakes tears finally stopped from crying herself back to sleep. Yang closes her eyes as she falls asleep with Blake tightly woven into her for the night.  _

_ \-- _

The anger Yang felt towards the man who was doing this to her couldn’t always be hidden when she had used to talk to Blake about her frustrations. As she looked down now at Blake next to her, back pressed against the couch cushions and arm hugging Yang’s abdomen with her head on her shoulder, something was different. This was a full-grown woman who made a very big, frightening choice against someone she seemed to have loved, feared, and was heartbroken by more times than Yang could count.

Yang tucked the side of her head into the pillow, wanting to heal the wounds that were inside and out on Blake. Her right arm hugging Blake around her shoulders a little more. From the gentle shuffling she made, Blake adjusted herself and brushed the top of her head and ears bent against her skull to bump underneath Yang’s chin, and draped herself moreover Yang as she let out a soft huff of air, asleep. 

Yang glanced down at the woman once more and closed her eyes. With her mind at ease, Yang was falling swiftly asleep; confident that Blake was going to be finally, truly safe. 

Or so she hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story as "point break" [ironically 2 years ago exactly from this date as drafted] but originally as two chapters only in my first drafts. During the original posting, however, I had wanted to explore the Spy AU and was inspired to write multiple chapters- only I didn't like the road I was taking it as a long-term story. If I actually continue it again, we'll see. 
> 
> For now, I'm posting the clean-edit (grammar) two chapters I originally made as Blake escaping abuse in this modern world and Yang being right there to support her transition and make sure she was alright and safe from her abuser, but with a sketchy-but-for-good side job.


End file.
